


Colors

by winterlovestory



Series: Universe [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlovestory/pseuds/winterlovestory
Summary: in which soobin couldn’t deny that yeonjun was ripped at every edge but he was indeed a masterpiece.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613314
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Colors

Color **s**

* * *

It was undeniably true that Soobin was surprised at first. His hands were trembled a little. He looked at Yeonjun—in a split seconds he felt shiver ran down his spine when Yeonjun did smirk at him. His blue hair was streakingly mesmerizing it reminded Soobin of the deep blue ocean he would like to dive into. Yeonjun’s eyes; heavy and yet smoldering—looking straight at Soobin. If the looks could kill, Soobin might have been perished right now.

Yeonjun took the beer can and he was ready to flee. He knew Soobin wouldn’t say a thing anyway. Soobin was a coward; he was quiet most of the time. Choi Soobin, that one of your classmates who liked to sit at the corner and pretend they didn’t exist.

Soobin wouldn’t lie if he was frightened. He always knew Yeonjun was a bad news. Choi Yeonjun, that one of your classmates who likes to skip classes to have some smoke on the rooftop.

But he never saw Yeonjun drunk; not in this school anyway. So Soobin was surprised to find Yeonjun got drunk on some cheap beers at the backyard of the school—by himself.

It was accidental. Soobin was on duty today for picking up trash. He didn’t expect to meet the famous Choi Yeonjun sat up beside the dumpster; sipping calmly from his beer can. It was five in the evening and Soobin thought it was too early for this.

Yeonjun went away without a single word. It wasn’t like Soobin expecting him to do something; anything. One single smirk and glance were already enough to shut Soobin up. And he knew that he wouldn’t tell a single soul about it. A small smile has graced his lips. Soobin thought Yeonjun would never have been more interesting—but he proved him otherwise.

The quiet and nice shutter sound from his Leica MP 240 filled the room. Soobin was focusing his camera; adjusting the angle—shooting at the best moment. He smiled; then took another shots. Yeonjun looked breathtakingly attractive from Soobin’s point of view. Even from the third floor, Soobin could see–from his camera lense—how ethereal Yeonjun was when he slicked his hair back after scoring one goal. Soobin giggled because Yeonjun laughed at his friends while running on the field was such a sight. The way Yeonjun put his hand on the waist while he was standing there; shouting at his comrades—intimidating and yet making Soobin more intrigued. The way how the sun shone so bright but it would never compete with Yeonjun’s dazzling smile. Yeonjun was like a vision in the morning when the light came through. Soobin put down his camera; he was in trance for seconds—wondering for the countless times how on earth there was such a human being as perfect as Yeonjun.

Soobin was enchanted; captivated—and a little bit obsessed. Those photographs kept hidden inside the pages of the blue book. Soobin would put everything in order; according to the days he took them. The first page was taken probably two years ago. Maybe Soobin was a lunatic because he would go through every page every day just to remember how surreal Yeonjun was. He heaved a sigh; with eyes closed and he could see Yeonjun—dancing and playing with his mind. It was dangerous but Soobin didn’t know how to stop—he didn’t want to stop.

He always knew that his mother had someone. She probably told him but Soobin didn’t quite remember when. He thought it was okay because it has been awhile since his father left and he know his mother might need someone new. It was understandable. What Soobin seemed don’t expect was she brought the man today; for the first time to meet him. It wasn’t like Soobin opposed the idea of his mother dating. He was just not ready to welcome the lover at this house; he thought he was but he wasn’t gonna lie this was too early for him.

But then again, Soobin tried to convince himself that this was just some casual dinner. It wasn’t like they were gonna marry tomorrow or something. So, Soobin was trying to relax. He swore he tried to. But maybe the universe liked to take a joke on him.

Yeonjun was there. Sitting gracefully—eyes were on Soobin’s. It was some sort of magical; the kind of effect Yeonjun had on him. Just like the very first time they met. Like how the the earth worked; Soobin would always fall into Yeonjun’s gravity. No matter how good or bad; Soobin would always be the one who lost.

When Yeonjun spoke clearly with confidence, Soobin knew he might be in trouble.

“Hello, _Brother_.”

And Soobin couldn’t help but to wonder if it was the time for him to end all of this fantasy about Yeonjun—about his soon to be step-brother.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
